


(K)not Right Now

by connorssock



Series: Animal Kingdom [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic android, Asexual!Sixty, Biting, Butt Plugs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Sex Toys, Wolf!Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: They've played around with android modifications enough that Gavin should have known why Sixty gifted him and Nines an inflatable plug to play with. His detective skills let him down though and he was still surprised when a wolf like Nines knotted him.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Animal Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506896
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129
Collections: DBH & Multifandom Secret Santa 2019





	(K)not Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Author_of_Kheios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/gifts).



> Loki, you've been an utter gem and gave such a broad prompt of "any" for pretty much all aspects of this exchange. It meant I had an excuse to sit down and write this fic (which otherwise may have never been written). Give your comments on the previous parts of this series, I really hope you enjoy this instalment too!

As it had somehow become the norm, Gavin was given a heads up in the morning that he was in for a wild surprise in the evening and sent off to work with a kiss and a pat to the backside. This time, he wasn’t given a plug or anything like that. But, in hindsight, he should have guessed that the inflatable plug Sixty had given Nines and him to play with over the last couple of weeks was all part of the great plan.

Returning home, Gavin wasn’t in the slightest surprised to find Nines nowhere in sight while Sixty smirked at him from the door. The instructions were clear, Gavin was to strip, work the inflatable plug into himself and get comfortable on the modified breeding block. The question of how it was modified was answered as soon as Gavin saw it. The sling for his hip was sturdy leather but rather than a chest rest, there was only a cushion on the floor and what looked like a solid leather strap attached to the floor that had just enough room for a neck when tied down.

Slightly hesitant, Gavin crawled under the bar and was surprised when Sixty reached for the harness and secured the buckle for him.

“Shoulders on the ground.” The instructions were succinct, devoid of all emotion, entirely clinical. “If at any point you need an out, you use your safe word.”

While Gavin already knew that, it was reassuring to hear a reminder from Sixty. Interestingly, Sixty never touched him even as he told Gavin to lean forward, chest on the pillow and cheek against the soft, folded throw in front of it. Obediently, Gavin did as told, all too aware of how exposed it left him. The thick half collar was secured to the ground, effectively pinning him, covering the entirety of the back and sides of his neck. The question about it died on his lips as Sixty moved to sit behind him and squeezed the bulb to inflate the plug once.

Just as everything before, Sixty was utterly clinical in his interest. Inflating the plug, giving it a light tug and pushing it back into place when it looked like it might pop out. Gavin was slowly losing his mind over it. The gradual stretch, the way Sixty was testing it like he would a faulty Christmas light set, take the first bulb, if it’s not the one, go onto the next one. Just the same, Sixty inflated the plug, tested it, pushed it back and moved to inflate again. By the time the plug barely moved and Gavin was whining at the tugs, they were a good handful of pumps in. At long last, it seemed that Sixty was satisfied. Only, rather than do anything like let Gavin get off, he stood up.

“Wait here,” he instructed, as if Gavin could move, hips fixed against the bar while his neck was secured to the ground.

In a minute, Sixty was back, leash in hand. Beside him, Nines was collared, muzzle over the lower half of his face. Underneath the cage of the muzzle, his mouth was filled with sharp teeth. His ears pointed on the top of his head like a wolf. Even his limbs looked more lupine and that was before a gorgeous, thick tail came into Gavin’s view.

Tugging sharply at the leash in his hand, Sixty commanded Nines to heel where he crouched, eyes fixed on Gavin. If the light wasn’t playing tricks on Gavin’s eyes, Nines was drooling slightly. Slowly, Sixty took the muzzle off and unclipped the leash but left the collar in place.

“Wait.” His voice was as cold and business like as usual as he approached Gavin. From where he was positioned, Gavin got a perfect view of Nines’ newest dick, hanging thick and heavy, glistening already. He whined a little when the plug was suddenly deflated and pulled from his hole.

“Breed him,” Sixty barked and Nines launched with a growl.

He held no regard for Gavin, purely driven by the urge to breed and to fulfil his master’s orders. Heavy hands clamped around Gavin’s chest as he thrust forward, gliding into Gavin on the first attempt. Nines’ cock didn’t fill Gavin anywhere near as much as the plug had but it certainly made up in length what it lacked in girth. There was no mercy, no consideration for Gavin. With a single-mindedness, Nines fucked into him, low growls and snarls rumbling through his chest.

The angle changed when Nines leaned to plaster his broad chest against Gavin’s. At first, Gavin thought it was just Nines seeking a more pleasurable position but then he felt a warm breath against the back of his neck. Even through the thick leather collar, he could feel Nines biting harshly down and suddenly Gavin understood the precaution. The teeth were digging into the collar, obviously Nines intended to pin him into place. If Gavin wasn’t in the middle of getting fucked within an inch of his life, he would have laughed about how he was already pinned down.

To make things even better, Gavin’s hole was starting to feel more stretched. If he wasn’t mistaken, Nines had a knot that was starting to bulge with the short sharp thrusts. It pulled at Gavin’s rim, stretching it before plunging into him. All too soon it got to the point where Gavin squirmed with each pass and Nines growled above him, feral and fierce. His teeth sank into the collar and gave it a quick shake to still Gavin. Obediently, he froze all movements as Nines rocked his knot in once more.

“You want to be tied to him? Filled up, bred like his little bitch?” Sixty leered from the side. He had been silently watching the whole thing, eyes dark. Once again, he was satisfied that he had helped engineer something perfect for his two partners.

Above Gavin, Nines let out a growl as his knot suddenly inflated, locking them together. His cock gushed and Gavin whined, hips flexing as he tried to decide whether he wanted to pull away from the knot or push back onto it. The teeth unclamped from around his neck and Nines straightened up. It made the knot pull at his hole a little and Gavin let out a moan. His own cock was still hard, clear drops of pre-come splashing on the floor at intervals. What he didn’t expect was for Nines to move.

Like a dog, once done with mating, Nines turned away from him, his cock still twitching with small spurts of pleasure. The twist made all air rush from Gavin’s lungs and the change in angle meant that each small jolt of Nines’ cock pressed against his prostate. Sixty was leaning against the wall and watching, carefully positioned so he was in Gavin’s limited range of sight.

“Tied together, bloated with Nines’ come but you’re still unsated and greedy for more,” Sixty tutted. “Nines, see to it that your bitch is sated.”

The order pulled a disgruntled growl from Nines but he rocked back and forth, teasing Gavin’s hole with the knot, cock rubbing over his prostate at the same time. It coupled with his tail softly brushing over Gavin’s back gently in time with his movement made for a contrasting set of sensations. The noises Gavin made at that were unintelligible. Each motion from Nines sent ripples of tightening pleasure through him. His whole stomach felt tight and Gavin knew that if Nines pulled out, he was going to be a leaking mess.

Behind him, Sixty approached Nines with the muzzle and slipped it back on him, playing with his ears while he was at it. That made Nines jerk sharper, the knot straining against Gavin’s hole and almost slipping out. It was the last push Gavin needed and he came just as Nines pushed back into him, grinding his knot in as deep as possible. A few minutes later, the knot had deflated enough for Nines to pull free with a squelch and be led to the side of the room onto a nest of towels. Next, Sixty came back for Gavin, soft words of praise dripped from his lips as he unbuckled the collar from the floor. There were deep gouges in the form of a perfect row of sharp teeth and seeing them made Gavin shudder. If that had been his neck…he couldn’t finish the thought but his hand went to his soft cock, sending a shiver of pleasure through it at the touch.

In the nest, Gavin curled onto his side, head resting on Sixty’s hip. As predicted, his hole was a leaking mess but that was something they would deal with later. For now, Gavin was going to have a nap while Sixty helped Nines return to his usual form.

When Gavin woke up at long last, the other two were still next to him. Nines looked mostly like his usual human self, even if he smiled shyly from behind the muzzle he had decided to keep on for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're of the tumblr faring kind, find me there as @connorssock.


End file.
